


Un étranger

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Dark, Défi Halloween, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Post-Canon, Real or not real
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling aimerait que Greed soit là, pour plusieurs raisons dont aucune n'est bonne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un étranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit à l'occasion d'Halloween sur les thèmes "amoralité" et aussi (quoique vaguement) Dark AU et ensorcellement.

Lin comptait vraiment être généreux avec les clans vaincus (il voulait leur affection, il voulait leur reconnaissance) ; il a même accordé son pardon à ceux qui ont répondu par le mépris, mais ceux qui ont feint l'amitié pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos...

Oh, il a vaincu. Ce n'est plus le problème.

Mais maintenant, riche de leurs trésors et souillé de leur sang, il lui manque... il lui manque tout, mais il voudrait que Greed soit là (pour aimer à sa place les trésors et le sang), pour lui dire que rien ne pourrait être meilleur.

Pour pouvoir lui montrer le futur avec jubilation, même si ce futur est manger toutes les étoiles du ciel.

Il voudrait surtout retrouver Greed en lui pour pouvoir le blâmer (pour tout), pour pouvoir se dire que les violences dont il est capable sont un reste d'un ensorcellement alchimique, d'un corps étranger, d'un esprit parasite. Il voudrait pouvoir croire que ces pulsions qui ont sa forme sont le fragment d'un homoncule, et pas juste la porte qui lui a autrefois permis d'entrer.

Mais s'il reste quelque chose de Greed en Lin, c'est une partie plus vicieuse que ce qu'il a connu, qui ne peut que détruire ce qu'elle ne possèdera pas entièrement.

Cela ne devrait pas le surprendre, alors, que rien ne réponde à ses appels.


End file.
